GAZE
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Hansol selalu melihatnya. Pertama, kedua, dan ketiga kali dia hanya dapat menatap dari kejauhan tanpa berani menyapa. Namun, sore ini Hansol memantapkan langkah hingga mereka hanya berjarak semeter kurang. "Kalau sudah besar, kamu ingin dirimu jadi apa?" – Hansol. (SOLCHAN/VERNON x DINO/SLASH/Chibi!AU/Ficlet/Completed)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No advantages taken, no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Hansol selalu melihatnya.

Anak laki-laki itu pasti berada di taman; menggoyangkan kaki kecil dan membiarkan poninya digoda angin. Dia bermain ayunan, sendiri tanpa teman. Entah Hansol yang terlalu cepat besar bagi seumurannya atau apa, namun tubuh anak itu tenggelam di dalam rantai karat dan bangku penopang ayunan.

* * *

 **GAZE  
(He Keeps His Eyes on Him)  
** _-Azura Eve-_

.

((Buat dek **tinxeurbell—** _yha bener gasih ini namanya—_ yg pm aku pada suatu ketika(?), dan bilang kl dua cimits ini pair kesukaannya ... truz mau dibuatin ff-nya. Tbh aku mikir dulu sebelum punya feel, thus beginilah jadinya. Baca aja ya.))

.

 **Length** : Ficlet (1.320 words)

 **Pairing** : SolChan (Hansol x Chan)

 **Genre(s)** : Psychological-Horror, Suspense, Friendship

 **Rating** : K+ (PG-11)

 **Summary** : Hansol selalu melihatnya.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : AU; psychological-horror; chibi!Sol, chibi!Chan; twisto(!); self-beta.

* * *

Pertama, kedua, dan ketiga kali dia hanya dapat menatap dari kejauhan tanpa berani menyapa. Namun, sore ini Hansol memantapkan langkah hingga mereka hanya berjarak semeter kurang. Pada mulanya, perhatian anak itu terpancang ke sepatu berlumpur Hansol – terus naik, naik, dan naik sampai Hansol dapat melihat pipi putih terbalut rona; sebab suhu dingin tapi dia tak mengenakan jaketnya.

Ketika biner polos mereka bertemu, Hansol mengajukan sengiran yang luarbiasa kikuk, khas anak yang dilanda panik saat orangtuanya menangkap basah mereka kabur di sesi tidur siang.

"Hei. Kamu, emm, bagaimana ya bilangnya?"

Lawannya menelengkan kepala, "Kamu siapa?"

Hansol ambil langkah seribu karena dia gugup dan jantungnya seperti ingin melompat.

* * *

Esoknya, Hansol kembali ke taman.

Seperti biasa, anak itu bermain ayunan, sendirian.

Dia mengeratkan jejarinya ke pegangan ransel. Tekad dimantapkan. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan apapun yang berpotensi menjadi perusak sebab jika tidak dimulai, maka selamanya tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengenal.

Hansol ingin berteman. Jika ditagih alasan, dia akan menggeleng karena dia memang tak punya. Dia hanya menyimpan harapan bahwa suatu saat mereka akan turun ke sungai sama-sama untuk menangkap ikan.

"Kenapa kamu kabur kemarin?"

Hansol terlonjak, kakinya terbelit satu sama lain dan dia jatuh tengkurap. Anak itu menjulurkan tangan tapi Hansol hanya memandanginya dengan bingung. "Sejak kapan kamu berdiri di belakangku?" Karena Hansol tidak menyadarinya sedikitpun.

"Sejak kamu memandangiku dari balik tiang ini. Kupikir kamu ingin mendekat tapi tidak berani."

Menoyor dahinya sendiri, Hansol tertawa canggung. "Kamu memerhatikanku."

Anak itu berkedip, "Apakah kamu teman dari sekolahku?"

Sekolah Hansol adalah sebuah akademi yang gedungnya terletak di bukit. Muridnya hanya berjumlah sedikit, jadi dia jamin dirinya belum pernah melihat anak ini di lorong atau kantin. Lagipula, ransel mereka berbeda warna dan bentuk.

"Kurasa kita bersekolah di tempat berbeda," kata Hansol.

"Lalu?"

"Aku penasaran denganmu."

Anak itu tidak mahir menyembunyikan keheranan. "Kenapa?"

Telapak tangan Hansol berkeringat. "Karena kamu selalu bermain di taman sendirian."

Tanpa diduga, anak itu tersenyum alih-alih Hansol pikir dia akan dikatai bodoh atau semacamnya. "Aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak bermain bersama," ucapnya. "Tapi kalau kamu mau, aku akan sangat senang jika kamu jadi temanku."

* * *

Dia tidur lebih cepat malam itu.

Ibunya berkerut dahi ketika melihat anaknya lebih gampang diatur. Hansol bahkan mengucap salam ketika berangkat sekolah pagi harinya. Yang mana aneh karena dia tidak pernah menurut semenjak ayahnya bercerai dengan ibunya dan Hansol tumbuh sampai hari ini oleh orangtua tunggal.

Hansol memakai sepatunya sembari berkata: "Aku akan pulang lebih lama, Ibu!"

Kemarin, Hansol telah bertanya siapa namanya sehingga dia tidak perlu lebih banyak memikirkan dengan sebutan apa dia harus memanggil. "Chan!"

Chan melambai singkat. Hansol mengatur napas dan melempar ranselnya ke tanah. "Kamu tahu, aku berlari dari atas bukit untuk sampai ke mari."

"Kamu tidak perlu melakukannya," Chan mengangkat alis.

Hansol mengibaskan tangan, "Kamu sudah menunggu lama?"

"Aku hanya duduk sebentar sampai kamu datang. Kurasa, sekitar lima menit."

Menepuk kening, Hansol menangkup jari-jari. "Ma~af."

Chan terkekeh.

Mereka menjadi lebih dekat dalam waktu singkat karena anak-anak tidak seperti orang dewasa yang memiliki banyak hal untuk mencapai sepakat. Jika kemarin Chan masih kaku dan tampak sulit digapai, hari ini dia membuka dirinya sedikit bagi teman barunya, Hansol. Pembicaraan mereka tidak rumit; tapi dengan itu mereka tahu bahwa Hansol suka bermain bola dan Chan adalah anak pindahan baru di sekolahnya sehingga perlu penyesuaian – itu pula yang membuatnya belum memiliki anak lain untuk disebut teman.

Hansol berpisah darinya dengan janji bertemu lagi di taman yang sama.

* * *

Di sekolah lamanya, Chan adalah anggota klub menari.

Hansol bertepuk heboh karena baru kali ini dia mendengar langsung penampilan-penampilan seperti yang ditampilkan dalam beberapa pertunjukan di televisi. "Kau harus masuk teve suatu saat nanti!" serunya. Chan memalingkan muka karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan pujian.

Besi penyanggah ayunan berderit, karena dia terlalu tua tapi belum diganti. Di lain sisi, Hansol tak pikir panjang karena dia sudah menduduki ayunan di samping Chan dan membuatnya bergoyang. Chan menatap langit yang terhias semburat; mentari berpulang di barat.

"Kalau sudah besar, kamu ingin dirimu jadi apa?" kata Hansol memulai percakapan lain.

Butuh tiga detik sebelum Chan membalas: "Seperti orang dewasa yang lainnya."

Hansol tidak paham. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin semuanya berjalan apa adanya. Jadi, aku belum memikirkannya sekarang."

"Tapi sebentar lagi kita akan lulus Sekolah Dasar." Dia masih belum habis pikir.

"Oleh sebab itu aku tidak mau cepat-cepat pusing. Toh, walaupun tidak dipikirkan, masa depan pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya, bukan." Chan menjawab.

Agak lama Hansol terdiam, Chan angkat bicara lagi, "Kamu sendiri, ingin bagaimana kalau sudah dewasa?"

Hansol membusungkan dada. Salut terpasang menyilang. "Tentu saja jadi orang kaya. Punya rumah mewah dan makan makanan enak setiap hari. Bekerja memakai baju-baju mahal. Pergi ke tempat-tempat terkenal !"

Chan melakukan tolakan terakhir sebelum kakinya mendarat dan tubuhnya memunggungi Hansol. "Kamu yakin itu akan menjaminmu bahagia?"

"Pasti. Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Jika hidup kita nyaman pasti semuanya akan menyenangkan." ucap Hansol mantap.

Chan berjalan menjauh karena itu sudah waktunya bagi mereka kembali ke rumah; dan Hansol ditinggal dengan banyak pemikiran sebab ucapan Chan lekat dalam ingatannya: "Punya banyak harta dan tinggal di rumah besar belum tentu membuatmu merasa cukup."

Hansol tidak sepaham karena dia selalu melihat di televisi bahwa yang punya senang adalah yang punya kehidupan yang menyenangkan juga.

(Hansol melewatkan bagian bahwa Chan berucap dengan suara kecil. "Tapi aku tidak bisa dewasa lagi.")

* * *

Hansol membawa kotak bekal esok harinya.

Chan menggeleng sopan saat ditawarkan sehingga Hansol makan sendiri hingga pipinya menggembung karena mengunyah terlalu cepat.

Hansol pikir, Chan tidak menyukai kimbab basah jadi dia berencana membawa makanan lainnya saat mereka bertemu esok hari.

Nyatanya, Chan tetap menolak saat Hansol membawa bekal yang berbeda setiap hari berganti. Dia beralasan sudah makan dan masih kenyang.

* * *

Sore itu, Chan tersenyum duluan tanpa ada hal yang mendorongnya melakukan itu.

Mereka duduk di bangku ayunan yang bersisian. Hansol merasa ada yang salah jadi dia bertanya, "Kenapa kamu tersenyum terus? Tidak ada yang lucu sekarang."

"Kamu mau kuberitahu satu rahasia?"

Hansol terdiam lama sebelum bertanya, "Apa?"

Chan menyengir hingga gigi-gigi depannya tampak. "Tapi kamu harus janji dulu, untuk jangan kaget saat aku mengatakannya."

"... Baiklah."

"Ada alasan kenapa aku selalu bermain sendirian di taman ini."

"Bukankah itu karena kamu tak punya teman untuk diajak ...?" Hansol merasa ini aneh karena bulu kuduknya berdiri tanpa antisipasi.

"Kamu benar." katanya. Chan tak berpindah dari posisinya di bangku ayunan. "... Tapi lebih tepatnya ... itu karena tak ada orang lain yang bisa melihat _ku_."

Hansol hanya bocah dengan pemikiran sederhana, jadi dia bingung. "Apa yang kamu katakan? Jelas-jelas kamu ada di depanku sekarang. Kamu mencoba bohong padaku?"

Chan menggeleng. "Aku sungguh-sungguh."

Tangan Hansol terjulur dan dia hanya mendapat ruang kosong alih-alih lengan Chan yang harusnya bisa dijabat.

"Mana mungkin aku bicara bohong."

"... Kenapa begini?" Hansol terpana. Kakinya gemetar tapi dia tak bisa membawanya untuk berlari.

Chan mengangkat bahunya. "Karena kamu tidak pernah mencoba menyentuhku sebelumnya, bukan?"

Hansol menggeleng.

"Lihatlah. Semua orang selalu melihat kita. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka hanya melihatmu yang bicara sendiri ...

"Kamu sudah dengar, orang-orang di sekitar sini sering membicarakan tentang anak laki-laki yang selalu datang ke taman dan duduk di ayunan, lalu mengobrol tanpa ada orang lain bersamanya.

"Dan apakah kamu tahu? Alasanku tak suka hidup sebagai orang kaya seperti apa yang kamu inginkan adalah karena aku tidak bisa menjadi dewasa lebih dari aku yang sekarang.

"... Harusnya kamu tidak bisa melihatku juga." Chan mengungkapkan. "Karena aku bukan manusia."

Hansol menutup telinganya, tak ingin mendengar Chan lebih banyak. Tapi Chan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti dan pandangan mata Hansol terpaku padanya. Chan datang dan pergi seperti dandelion yang mekar lalu tertiup angin kencang.

"Hansol-ah ..., aku bersyukur kamu sudah mau menjadi temanku. Kupikir, keinginanku sebelum mati pada akhirnya bisa terkabul juga." Chan tersenyum untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia menghilang bersama kedipan mata Hansol. " _Terima kasih._ "

(Hansol kehilangan teman.)

(Lagi.)

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

again. kapal minor. but i think kali ini aku lebih ke slice-of-life daripada gombalgombal remaja. soalnya hansol sama chan sesama cimit, gaboleh dimacemmacemin(?) dulu. #apa.

ps; dek tink, seleramu antimainstream nan joha(?)  
ps2; udah kubilang aku belum berenti nyari kapal kecil buat kukembangin layarnya(?). next time mungkin aku bakal bikin challenge. xD ada yg mau gabung ga kirakira?  
ps3; ... ini cerita absurd ga sih? terserah mau komen apa dan mungkin ada yg mau ngungkapin perspektifnya?  
ps4; abaikan judulnya yg sok mistis, itu cuman kerjaan otakku yg lg mampet.  
ps5; tadinya aku mau sekalian apdet _pretty u_ jihan!ver juga ... tapi ga sesuai rencana. padahal aku udah bilang minggu ini. sori ...  
ps6; thankyou for reading. boleh minta review? #winkies.


End file.
